You & I
by JaxSnukaGang
Summary: Nia Jax x OC - Kaylin Santiago is a die-hard WWE fan, she meets her role model Nia Jax. They become a couple and try to make it through life's trouble
1. Chapter 1

No one knew what it was like for a fan to meet their favorite WWE Superstar; it wasnt common especially from a poor girl from Ohio. Kaylin was thee fan. She had saved for months to go to Wrestlemania Axxess to meet Nia Jax; The Irresistible Force and the role model in her life. Kaylin was nervous standing in line. She was fidgeting with her fingers while she held her wallet. She looked around seeing the likes of Becky Lynch, Ruby Riott and even Charlotte Flair. She was so nervous and no one seemed to realize that. A Voice could be heard she looked up and looked around finding the owner of the voice. She swallowed hard, it was just another one of her freaking idols; nothing particularly out of context.

"You look so nervous" Paige stated simply. "I-I am" Kaylin stuttered a bit and pierced her lips together. "Aweee, Well; Nia doesn't bite, she is probably one of the most chill. You nothing to be nervous about, she won't hurt you; she is saving all that energy for Alexa Bliss at Mania"said Paige. She tried to make the girl laugh; it worked because Kaylin chuckled. "Thanks that helped a bit" She stated and Paige patted her shoulder. It was about thirty minutes later and she found herself meeting Nia Jax. It went just like Paige said it would; she was sweet, but Kaylin was so shy. Kaylin had a girl crush on Nia, but she also kind of looked up to the woman.

It wasn't long after meeting did some kind of chaos break loose, it wasn't uncommon for fans to start fights over god knows what; she had read every message board over the past week just trying to get mentally prepared for this. When she overheard that two men were going to start trouble with Nia, she got up from her seated position outside and went back someone in to tell someone. She usually wouldn't, but this was a WWE Superstar. She ended up coming face to face with Paige once again. "Shy girl!" Paige greeted. "Do you know anyone I can talk to, I heard two men just threaten to do something to Nia" Kaylin stated obviously worried. "Yeah follow me" Paige began to walk and they went straight to one of the head security guys Kaylin explained everything she heard up to the threat.

Paige stayed with her for Moral Support while the head of security went and informed Stephanie and Triple H of the situation and his thoughts. It was Stephanie and Triple H that back with the guard to also want to know it from her. Kaylin repeated it to them. "Thank you" Stephanie stated sweetly. "It's no problem, I just don't want anyone getting hurt by lame ass people making threats" Kaylin smiled. "Paul is going to take you around with Brian here, so you can point out these two; the safety of our superstars is top priority." The momment Stephanie stopped speaking was when the shots rang out.

Kaylin jumped and then Paige put a hand on her shoulder, she heard the screams, but the adrenaline was pumping. "I will help get everyone to safety, I should have came to you sooner" said Kaylin. Kaylin felt to blame but she ran off to get people to rooms. Some of the Male superstars were helping. Kaylin had left her stuff in the Security station, so she could actually do this. She realized someone was headed towards huddled frames she didn't even realize who it was until she got closer; It was Nia protecting a few people with her body. Kaylin had lost her damn mind at that point and she ran and took the bullets. She had stood there long enough forcing herself to stand there and take each bullet that went into her body, so that Security could take down the shooter. Only then did Kaylin collapse.

The situation was over, and Nia ran from behind the table and kneeled beside the semi-continuous frame of Kaylin. "You didn't have to do that" Nia stated softly. "I'm not like most grinned a bit with blood running from her mouth into her two toned locks. Nia and the combined forces of Becky and Paige tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on her wounds. Charlotte called an ambulance. "If you survive this, I'm taking you out for uh-" said Nia. Nia looked at Kaylin. "What do you eat?" Nia asked. "Food; the edible kind" Kaylin quipped. "Jokes while bleeding out, always awesome" Paige stated. "I like Italian and Chinese a lot more than American Food" Kaylin finally admitted as she started to go in and out. "Stay with me-" stated Nia. "You saved my life, woman; I can't lose you" Nia looked into Kaylins hazel hues with all seriousness.

"They are on their way" Charlotte stated. "They said to not move her, any kind of movement could get the bullets to travel and puncture other things" Charlotte added. "Thanks" Nia stated looking up at Charlotte who then kneeled down. "Keep her talking" Charlotte stated. "How old are you, is there anyone we can call?" Becky asked. "I'm 27-no, I don't wanna worry them" Kaylin responded groaning as the adrenaline started to wear off. "Where the hell are they!" Nia stated obviously angry as she knew by the way that Kaylin was look she wasn't going to hold on for much longer. "Tell Nia all the things you like about her, keep talking; you can't give up now" Paige stated. "Nia is beautiful, fun-funny, strong; she Kaylin started coughing up blood. Something was coming over Nia and she was becoming somewhat totally protective over this young woman.

Kaylin forced herself to continue speaking. "She's unique; she is truly not like most girls because she is to special to be, her eyes are the windows to a very beautiful soul" Kaylin spoke soft and weak. Soon the Paramedics pushed through the crowd with a cot. Everyone was told to back away even Nia and even though she hesitated she backed away and Charlotte and Becky engulfed the Irresistible Force in a hug as she broke down. Kaylin was taken to the hospital where emergency surgery was performed and her life was saved. Some of the officials and workers had found out where she was and her room number and visited her.

Kaylin breathed as Wrestlemania day went by as quick as it came, but what she didn't expect was the knock that came to her door. She looked over at the door and smiled. "You won?!" said Kayin. Kaylin started getting excited. She forced herself to sit up gripping her abdomen in the process. "I did, don't strain yourself though; I came to make sure you were okay" Nia stated walking into the room and pulled up a chair and sat down her Raw Women's Championship over her shoulder. "I will live" Kaylin responded and gave Nia a weak smile. "I scared you didn't I?" Kaylin asked looking at Nia. "You did, no one ever risked their life for me like that; no one literally blocked bullets from hitting me like you did, that was heroic" Nia replied. "It was the right thing to do, you didnt deserve to be shot up" Kaylin smiled.

"What you said though; while we were trying to get you to keep talking, did you mean all those things?" Nia asked. "Yeah, I did; there was so much more I wanted to say, but couldn't because you know; coughing up bodily fluids and all" Kaylin smirked a bit. "Sarcasm, I like it" Nia sighed. "When do ya get out of this hell hole?" Nia asked. "If I keep progressing, docs said I can leave in a few weeks" Kaylin replied. "My mom knows, she is trying to find a way down here, but she's disabled and all" Kaylin sighed. Kaylin winced as pain took over whole body. "Hey...lay down I can move your head up a bit; there is no reason for you to stress yourself like this for me" Kaylin nodded at Nias demand and with Nias help she slowly laid back down and Nia moved the head part up a bit and covered Kaylin up a bit more. "I'm in town for a few more days, I know a few of the superstars want to come visit you but they want you to rest. Stephanie McMahon sent me as her personal pidgeon, she said upon your release, that her father has informed her that you can come on the road with us, but you will be my responsibility" Nia stated. Kaylins whole face lit up.

Nia stayed for a few hours just bullshitting and getting to know Kaylin in certain ways that most people in her life hadn't bothered. The first week of her being on the road; that taping for Raw, Stephanie came up to Kaylin. "We are gonna have you get glammed up" She stated with a smile. "Why?" Kailyn asked. "We are introducing you to the WWE Universe tonight," Stephanie smiled. Kaylins eyes teared up and all of a sudden she got this random hug from behind. "You got this, lets get you all pretty" Natalya smirked taking her hand and dragged her to the glam station. She even dressed in proper clothes it seemed that Paige had went all out when suggesting this. Nattie went and watched taking selfies of Kaylin and along the way.

Then it was time, Kaylin was at the gorilla position, Nia was already in the ring; after her match that she had. She could hear Nia speaking. "As you may have heard, there was incident at Axxess this year, a brave young woman helped a lot of us keep everyone safe, including me" Nia stated. "She ended up with several bullets in her body before Security could take down the shooter, and she is here tonight" Nia smiled as the crowd cheered. Because of the fact that Kaylins favorite theme was Nias, they decided to allow her to use it for tonight. Instead of the screen saying Nia Jax it said Kaylin Santiago. She walked out and smiled. "Thank You, Kaylin" The crowd chanted.

Kaylin walked up the steps and held onto the ropes and then went into the ring and Nia engulfed her into a hug. "If it wasn't for this girl, I wouldnt be here today, neither would Charlotte Flair or Becky Lynch, I was protecting them at the time, prepared to take the shots and this little badass took them for me" Nia stated. At that moment, Each Raw Superstar beg line the stage. Once every superstar was on the stage. Stephanie McMahon's theme hit. Then Stephanie walked down and got in the ring. "It was your courage that saved a lot of innocent lives at Axxess, not many people would have done that especially for complete strangers, the WWE and some of our sponsors have decided to pay all of your medical bills and any kind of therapy you will need" Stephanie stated. "We are also offering you a try out; we are giving you your best chance and a few of the rosters elite is going to help prepa but we are going to wait on that until you get the all clear" Stephanie stated. "Thank you from the bottom of all of our hearts, you are a special person, Kaylin" Stephanie hugged her.

Nia gave Kaylin the mic, Nia wanted her to say a few words. "I saved up for months to be at Axxess, to meet Nia because she is one of my idols; I look up to Nia Jax not only be how tough she is in ring, but just how real she is outside of it. Nia has been at my side since Wrestlemania night; she is an amazing person and if I had not been at Axxess I can myself to think what could have happened to her if no one was there to stop it. I don't regret standing in front of that gun, I don't regret anything; I wish I could have even done protect everyone" She stated and gave the mic back to the guy and smiled. Nia engulfed her into another hug. Then Nias theme hit again and they all walked up to the ramp and claps ensued from each and every superstar. Once getting to the back Nia kissed her cheek.

Secretly the two were together, that's how close they had became, but they kept it secret for the time being. Nia had been Nia at work; but when Nia and Kaylin were at home or at the hotel; it was Lina or Savelina. That night; Kaylin walked tiredly into the hotel room and slipped off her shoes and then set them aside and gripped her abdomen and whimpered. Nia came right to her side and helped her to the bed. "Heating pad?" Nia questioned. "Yeah" Kaylin replied. She gripped her side a bit and Savelina moved to get the heating pad and set it up and put it over Kaylins shirt. "Room Service or Chinese?" Lina asked. "Room Service, you don't have to go back out, you had a match tonight" Kaylin smiled softly. "You are to Lina kissed Kaylins forehead and then moved to go change into something more comfortable and she laid beside the other woman.

"Rest up, we got a flight back to San Diego for a few days and then off to appearances and stuff" Lina smirked and kissed Kaylins cheek; the other woman nodded. "Wake me up when Room Service comes" said Kaylin. She captured Linas lips and then smirked a bit pulling away to attempt to get comfortable once more.

-3 Years Later

Kaylin had gotten into NXT and had been in NXT for about a year and a half. She was a Face and had aligned herself with the likes of Dakota Kai. Kaylin was still dating Nia, and now lived together in her San Diego home. Recently though there was a huge life choice that both Savelina and Kaylin were forced to make. They both wanted babies, and with blessing of the higher ups; Kaylin was able to take some time off from her NXT schedule and Savelina from her Main Roster Schedule to make their first attempt at IVF. Kaylin h thought it would be better if it was Savelinas eggs that they used so Lina donated some of her eggs and the whole process took about three months to do from beginning to end.

It wasn't long before Savelina returned to work. One day, Kaylin ran into Raws Venue; papers in hand. "Where is she?" Kaylin stated, while looking around. "Women's locker room" Alexa shouted as Kaylin passed her. "Thanks Bliss Face" Kaylin pushed open the door to the Locker Room. "Kaylin! what are you doing here?" Nia stated walking up to her in her pants and Bra Kaylin simply handed her the paper. "Kay-You-Your Pregnant?" Nia stated her eyes widening and Kaylin nodded. "I'm having your baby" Kaylin stated simply. "Our Baby" corrected Nia. Her free hand slipping onto Kaylins flat stomach. Kaylin put her hand over Nias. "Our Baby" Kaylin repeated and Nia leaned down and kissed Kaylin. "I love you, ya know" Nia stated simply. "I love you too, more than anything; I would go through everything I went through again if the end result was always you" Kaylin stated and Nia chuckled. "You are just adorable" Nia pointed out.

A few months passed and Kaylin was gaining a bump, but she was always at Raw tapings to support her girlfriend. At this point she was everyone's 'good luck charm' She had enlisted the protection of Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe to keep her protected when Nia was not around when it came to unwanted touches. It was kind of weird though. You never know maybe this was supposed to be her life now; with Lina and their baby.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kaylin was about 4 months pregnant. She was the RAW locker rooms good luck charm, so she rarely missed a show. "Babe, what city are we in" asked Kaylin. "We are in Houston" answered Nia. "Arie" yelled Lexi. "Stop calling me that you know I hate using my ring name out of the ring" said Kaylin. Kaylin's ring name was Arianna Santiago. She hated using it when she isn't wrestling. Lexi (Alexa) walked over to the table they were at.

Roman trailed behind her. "Romeo, i need a favor" asked Kaylin. She kissed Nia bye as she had to go get ready. "I have told you to stop calling me that" said Roman. "And I have told you I don't care"said Kaylin. "Anyways, what's the favor" said Roman. "Well, since you love me and you got my best friend pregnant, can you go to McDonalds and get me 2 large fries, 2 chocolate milkshakes. Then can you get us 8 chocolate chip cookies" asked Kaylin. "See you always know me" said Alexa. Her and Roman had been together for 6 months and he stupidly put a kid in her. "I will do it for Lexi and my kid not for you" said Roman, he left catering and got their food. Lexi and Kaylin left catering and went to sit in Nia's locker room.

Joey (Samoa Joe) sat with them a joked around with them. Nia came into the locker room she kissed Kaylin, "I have a match and a promo tonight then we can leave" said Nia. "Ok. I love you" said Kaylin. "I love you too and our baby" said Nia. They kissed one more time before Nia left the room. "You guys are so adorable"said Lexi. Roman got back with their food. "Yayyy, I love you" said Kaylin. "I feel loved" said Roman. "I was referring to the food" said Kaylin. Roman grabbed his chest dramatically, he gave them their food. They ate their food, "I can't see how you could eat that"said Roman. "We are growing humans inside of us" said Kaylin.

She watched the TV and saw Nia making her entrance. Nia touched her heart, in the 3 years they had been together they went through some tough shit. But they still loved each other, so Kaylin or Nia touching her heart was their secret that "Oh, I love you". She watched Nia win the match and Nia got backstage. "Babe, we have to get going. We have a flight to catch. You have a doctor's appointment in the morning." said Nia. "Ok. You grab the bags and I will drive" said Kaylin. "Let's not do that. I will make Joey grab the bags and I will drive. Because babe you can't drive at all" said Nia. "Neither can Lexi" said Roman. "I know. I rode with her for like 3 years" said Nia. "Yall are just mean" said Lexi. They left the arena and Nia drove to the airport. They returned they rental and made it through the empty airport. Their plane just started boarding, after getting on. Kaylin fell asleep almost empty, Nia slept for a little bit on the flight, but she was being used as a human armrest.

3 hours later…

Nia and Kaylin were in an Uber to their house. Kaylin slept the entire flight and was wide awake now. They got home and Nia jus passed out in their bed. Kaylin had a boost of energy and stayed up watching Netflix.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Nia woke up first and found Kaylin knocked out with a pack of Oreos in her lap. Nia laughed and woke her up. "Let me sleep" said Kaylin. "I told you not to stay up all night"said Nia. "But the new season of the crown came out" said Kaylin. "You watched it without me" said Nia. "Just for you doing that. Wake up, get up, no sleep for you" said Nia. She shook the bed, "I'm up happy" said Kaylin. "Don't be mad at me. It was a joke" said Nia. Kaylin didn't speak to her just laid in the bed, "really that what we are doing today" said Nia. Kaylin didn't talk to her, she got up and got dressed. Kaylin ignored Nia and sat in the car, she put her earbuds in. She hated these damn pregnancy hormones. She took out her earbuds after they had been driving for 15 minutes or so. "Babe, I'm sorry. I am not mad, these hormones are making me mad at you when I love you truly" said Kaylin. "It okay, I know you love me. I was letting you ride it out"said Nia. "I love you. Can we get something to eat" said Kaylin. "Sure" said Nia. She focused back on driving, she held Kaylin's hand in her as the got food the go to their doctor's office. After doing the usual check up information. Nia and Kaylin sat in the room waiting, their doctor came in and asked questions. Kaylin jumped at the cold gel that was put on her small bump. "You are 18 weeks along and I can see that everything is going good" said the doctor. They finished up the visit and Kaylin's hormones got the best of her again. Now she was mad for no reason. Getting back to the house, Nia carried Kaylin upstairs and laid on the bed with her. "Why are you mad at me" asked Nia. "I'm not mad, these damn hormones." said Kaylin. "Poor you, what can i do to make it better" said Nia. "You can make love to me, I am so horny right now"said Kaylin. "If that's what you need"said Nia.**_

 _ **6 hours later…**_

 _ **Nia was getting ready for her and Kaylin's dinner date. Kaylin was getting dressed. They ate dinner and were walking along the beach. The sat down in the sand and Kaylin snuggled between Nia's legs. They were watching the sunset, Nia's hands laid on Kaylin's belly. "I love you" said Kaylin. Kaylin got up and Nia stood behind her and kissed her forehead. "Babe. I have a question" said Nia. Kaylin turned to face her. Nia got down on one knee, "Well, this part isn't a question." said Nia. "But, I want you to know that I love you. I love everything about you. From your blue hair to your converse. I knew I loved you from the day I met you. I love you because you are the light of my life. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you in my life. You saved my life literally, you took bullets for me and I love you for that. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you and our baby. So on to my question" said Nia. "I am asking you Kaylin Santiago to allow me to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. Will you Kaylin Maria Santiago, make me the happiest woman ever and marry me" asked Nia. Kaylin who was in tears, "Yes, Lina. I will marry you" said Kaylin. Nia stood up and put the ring on Kaylin's finger. They kissed passionately. "Just so you know this wedding isn't happening till after I have this baby" said Kaylin. Nia laughed and kissed her now fiance. " I don't care when it happens as long as you become mine" said Nia**_


	4. Chapter 4

**You and I 4.**

5 months later...

Nia held her son in her arms. Kaylin was in the hospital bed asleep. Kaylin had went into labor at 10 pm yesterday, and their son was born 7 hours later at 5:36 am. Kaylin moved around in the bed, "babe" said Kaylin. "I'm right here, so is the baby" said Nia. Kaylin smiled at Nia. "We need to name him" said Kaylin. They spent the next 15 minutes thinking of a name. "I like it, so lets do it" said Kaylin. "That's his name then, Carter Joesph Santiago Fanene" said Nia. Kaylin laughed "that's a long name". "You picked it" said Nia. They laughed for roughly 10 minutes. Nia heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. It was Lexi, Roman, and Joey. "Be quiet he is sleeping" said Nia. They walked into the room. Kaylin cheered, "I never thought I'd see the day that you were happy to see me" said Roman. "I'm still not, Joey brother me food" said Kaylin. Roman faked being hurt, as he hugged her. As she was eating her nurse came in, saying she had to fill out the birth certificate. "And the mom is Kaylin Santiago, who is the dad" said the nurse. "There is none, we are both the moms to him" said Kaylin. "How" said the nurse. Nia gestured to talk to her outside. "Rome Joey, watch the door, nobody comes in, unless it's a doctor or nurse" said Nia. They nodded, Nia went outside and talked to the nurse. "I apologize for your previous nurse, apparently she is one of those people who doesn't support the relationship between you and your wife" said a nurse. "Yes, anyways. I am my sons biological mother, Kaylin is his birth mother" said Nia. Nia talked and filled out her sons birth certificate. Nia went back into the room to find her sleeping son in Lexi's arm. Nia took him and laid him down. After what was a long day, Nia laid in the chair next to Kaylin. "I love you and our son" said Nia. Kaylin leaned over and pecked Nia's lips. "I love you guys too" said Kaylin. Nia attempted to sleep but failed. "Babe, are you awake" asked Kaylin. "Yes" said Nia. "I want you to lay with me, I can't sleep" said Kaylin. "Scoot over then" said Nia. Nia got up and laid on the bed with Kaylin. Nia wrapped her arm around Kaylin and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight mama" said Nia. They fell asleep only waking up when it was time to feed Carter.

Kaylin was released from the hospital 3 days later.

1 year later ~

Kaylin closed the door as the cleaning crew, gardener, and pool cleaner all left the house. Nia and Carter were out visiting friends, so Kaylin had the house to herself. She grabbed her phone and answered some texts.

To Lina: I love you too and be safe?

To The Girls( group): Yesss, come through We have more than enough space.

From Lilian Garcia: I'm in San Diego, you wanna be my guest on Chasing Glory.

To Lilian Garcia: Sure, my address is *****

Kaylin changed into a loose t-shirt and sweats. Lilian rang at the gate and Kaylin let her in. "You can set up by the couch. Do you want anything to drink. We have water, juice, beer" said Kaylin. "Water is fine" said Lilian. They sat down and began the podcast.

Lilian: Please welcome my guest Arianna Santiago, better known as Kaylin.

Kaylin: thank you for having me here. I have listened to the show before.

Lilian: I can tell you what episodes I bet you have listened to

Kaylin: It should be obvious, I've listened to both of Nia's episodes and Tamina's episode.

Lilian: You mentioned Nia. As far as I know you guys just celebrated 4 years together.

Kaylin: Yes. We started dating when I was in the hospital. Which was for Mania 34, I think it was actually April 13 to be exact. And that was 4 years ago.

Lilian: That's amazing, you guys are engaged and you actually just welcomed a beautiful son almost a year ago.

Kaylin: Yes, we did. I love them with all my heart.

Lilian: You guys are just a beautiful family. Ok. So you are like a legend in the WWE for something you did at Axxess for Mania 34.

Kaylin: I wouldn't say legend, but it's your words.

Lilian: For those that don't know. Kaylin here was the fan at Axxes that became a human shield when there was a shooter at an Axxess signing.

Kaylin: Yep, I still believe that to this day. None of the superstars deserved to get shot so in the heat of the moment. I saw Nia protecting Charlotte and Becky. She was going to take the bullets but instead I risked my life and took them.

Lilian: Do you regret that decision at all?

Kaylin: Not at all, because as I see it. If I hadn't been at the signing. I wouldn't have reported hearing what I heard. And the love of my life would have taken bullets and maybe even not survive. So it all adds up to this. If all of this didn't happen, I wouldn't have connected with Nia and started dating her. I wouldn't have been a superstar or hell even had my son who is my other half.

Lilian: That right there is an amazing story. I have another question.

Kaylin: Go ahead

Lilian: You were an NXT superstar, at the time you decided to have your son. And we haven't seen you in a ring in over a year. Do you know when you are coming back?

Kaylin: I am cleared to get back into wrestling and have been for about 3 months. I have been training, and getting back into my element. I can't tell you guys all the details but just know I'm coming back soon.

They continued to talk...

Nia walked into the house with Carter. "Mommy!" yelled Carter. He ran to Kaylin. "Hola papito" said Kaylin. She kissed him, and kissed Nia. Carter laughed and walked away. "I love you and will see you later" said Nia. As she chased after their son.

They finished off the podcast and Lilian left. Kaylin found Nia and Carter in the play room. "What did you guys do today" asked Kaylin. Nia held Carter as he focused on the tv. "Well, we visited my mom, and she tried to keep Carter again. They we ate Chinese, which I brought you some it's on the counter" said Nia. "Lilian asked me about my return" said Kaylin. "What did you say" asked Nia. "That it was going to happen eventually" said Kaylin. "You didn't let it spill that it was going to be this Monday" said Nia. Kaylin shook her head. "Papito" said Kaylin. Carter jumped up at the sound. He answered to that more than his actual name. Kaylin held him, Nia took a picture and captioned it. "My heart and soul"

2 days later...

"I love you, and you will do great" said Nia. Nia kissed her son and handed him to Trin. "Luck mama" said Carter. He clapped his hands and Trin took him to catering. "Let's do this I will see you in a bit" said Nia. Her entrance started and her and Tamina walked out.

Nia won her match and her an Tamina attacked Nattie. They were attacked by Beth. Nia heard Kaylins music play and the crowd went crazy. Kaylin's character had champagne drastically since she was in NXT. She got in the ring and started to help Nia and Tamina. In the end they stood tall. Nia pecked Kaylin's lips and they walked to the back. Once backstage, Nia picked up and spun Kaylin around. "That was amazing babe" said Nia. Kaylin was so excited, she was shocked. Carter ran up to them as best as he could and Nia picked him up. "God I love you" said Nia. "I love you too" said Kaylin.


End file.
